Qualities
by Representin' All Day
Summary: Cindy loves everything about Jimmy. This is a series of one-shots that are based on Jimmy's qualities.
1. Eyes

_A/N: This the first story to the series of one-shots that I'm starting for Jimmy's best qualities according to Cindy. I hope you guys enjoy. It's kinda short.  
_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Jimmy Neutron or anything that relates to it._

When Cindy met his gaze, she felt his dark blue eyes envelop her, making her feel like she was drowning. And to her, drowning had never felt so good.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

To, Cindy, his eyes were his best quality. His eyes were like the window to his soul.

If you knew what to look for.

Whenever he was happy his eyes would brighten and whenever he got upset they would dull. When he worked on his experiments in the lab, his eyebrows would furrow in determination, his eyes narrowed. When he got mad, they would literally ignite.

In one of the two's harsher arguments, Cindy could see that his eyes were fierce, and that she was staring at searing blue flames.

Absolutely nothing could be hidden in them.

And whenever he looks at her, it was a completely different story. When he looked at her they looked like the ocean on a perfect day. Glittering and beautiful. The love and adoration that was shown in them was breath taking.

As soon as his eyes would meet hers, nothing else existed but them. Everyone and everything disappeared. Nothing mattered but them and the love that they felt about one another.

Every time that he look at her like that, his eyes would lay out his heart for the world to see. And more importantly, when she gazed in them, Cindy could see it too.


	2. Voice

**A/N: This is the second installment of _Qualities_ hope you guys enjoy it.  
Disclaimer: Again, sadly I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ever since the beginning of high school, Cindy noticed a change in Jimmy. It wasn't until he spoke to her, that she really did figure it out. It was his voice.

Jimmy's voice went form that boyish tone to something so much more adult-like. It went from being somewhat high pitched to a rich, deep tenor. Even the way he laughed changed due to the fact that his voice was deeper.

His voice was so loud and unmistakable that when students heard a voice coming through the doors of the classroom, they would instantly know who it was. Heck, when he talked everyone in the world would probably be able to identify him.

The thing was, no one minded about having to hear him.

Almost every person that James Neutron met loved his voice. It was just so comforting and carefree that they couldn't help but envy it.

The person, who ultimately loved the genius's voice the most however, was Cindy herself. But to Cindy, Jimmy's voice was completely different when the two of them were together; completely alone in any secluded spot.

Don't get it wrong, Jimmy still had that deep, unmistakable tenor but it changed whenever he was talking to Cindy.

Whenever they talked, Jimmy was quieter; his voice rarely rose above a whisper.

And in those whispers, Cindy could feel the same the things that others felt when they heard him speak; comfort and relaxation. But then, there were also other things in his voice that was meant only for her.

Through his voice he expressed his adoration, his care, his devotion, and his absolute love in her.

Jimmy shared his voice to the world but only Cindy could really hear what his voice really wanted to show.


	3. Height

_**A/N:** Hey guys, I know that it's been like forever since I've updated Qualities and I am sorry. I had a busy school year and summer since I have summer work that I have to do. Oh, and I had the worse case of writer's block ever and when I did manage to write something...it sucked. So, since I haven't updated in the longest time, this chapter is somewhat longer than the other two. PLEASE read and review... I haven't written in a long while and I want to see if I started sucking.  
I hope you guys like it__  
**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Jimmy Neutron**_

* * *

At 17, Cindy still couldn't get over how tall he's gotten. At times it annoys her that he's so much taller than she is. It annoys her that when she tries to kiss him, she has to stand on the tips of her toes _**while**_ he's bending his neck down just to do it. Bothers her that their roles have been reversed and now he's the one teasing her about her height. Not too much though, she makes sure of that.

But then again, there were still some perks about being 8 inches shorter than her boyfriend. She loved it when he hugged her. When he did, she usually covered her face in his chest, the feel of his calm and steady heartbeat was the most soothing sound she ever heard. And how, when he's tired of bending down to kiss her, he just carries her and places her on a table or some other platform just so he can kiss her better.

As hard as it was to imagine, Cindy could remember the time when everyone towered over Jimmy.

Then, James Neutron almost always stood in the front of every class picture and throughout the years has earned a variety of other nicknames like, "Shortstop," and "Shorty." The only thing that made him seem taller than he really was, was his hair. Everything else about him was fine. He was decently muscular, his voice had deepened; the only problem was his height. So from the 3rd grade all the way to 9th, he was the shortest guy in all his classes. It wasn't until the beginning of 10th grade that people stopped talking.

When Jimmy arrived to Retroville High on the first day, all eyes were on him. Literally. From the staff, to the year's freshmen, to the seniors. They all knew Jimmy...and what they saw was something to be stunned at.

His group of friends was the most surprised. He had left Retroville for the summer to visit his grandmother and the rest of his family. When he left, they could remember that he stood at 5 foot 4". Without his classic hairdo, he stood at 5 foot 1".

But…that wasn't the case anymore.

When they stood before him, their eyes were wide, mouths slightly opened. He finally was more or less the same height as Sheen and Carl. Taller than Carl, and shorter than Sheen. The girls however were different story. He towered over Libby, Danielle (**A/N: Carl's girlfriend)**, and Cindy. The girls had to look up to him just to meet his eyes; the top most part of their heads barely reached the middle of his chest.

The summer had brought a big change to the local boy genius. Not only had he grown over a foot, to stand at 6 foot 2" without the hair. Since coming back from his grandmother's house, Jimmy had his hair chopped off. The result: his hair was shorter than ever but not quite as short as Sheen's. It was almost like a less strict version of a military cut. So, in no way what so ever, was his hair a factor in his height. Along with that, his shoulders and chest widened considerably to fit the growth spurt he experienced. And, in so many words, he became every girl's dream guy in the course of one summer.

Cindy stood before Jimmy with a small disbelieving smile. There, in front of her, was _**her **_Neutron, _**her**_ (once) short yet incredibly cute boyfriend, making her feel small. Because there she stood before him at 5 foot 6", feeling like a child; knowing that it wouldn't matter how hard she tried to stand on her toes, it wouldn't make a difference in their heights.

Cindy quickly got over her astonishment and went over to hug her boyfriend; welcoming him home. She hugged him hard, her face buried in his chest. Her arms barely able to reach all the way around his body due to his wide shoulders and chest. And all the while she was doing so, the hug felt extremely strange and different but…it also felt amazingly good.

After a few moments, she gasped as his strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. She gave him a small amused smile as she wound her arms around his neck. She stared into his sapphire eyes and whispered teasingly, "You know Neutron, I seem to remember telling you before you left, that when you came back you had better not had changed in the slightest. What happened?"

Jimmy's face exploded into a grin, "Come on Vortex…I didn't change _**that**_ much. It's just a haircut."


	4. Hands and Touch

**Sorry for not uploading quickly... High school just started :P But here's the latest chapter. Small warning: Jimmy is kinda sorta (a lot) OOC so please don't be mad.**

* * *

She absolutely loved it when he held her. Nothing in the world could ever compare to the way it felt. It was just the way his hands would envelop hers and the way his hands felt when their fingers were intertwined with one another's…it never ceased to make her heart stop. Only _**he **_could make her react in such a way with a gesture so simple.

As a child, Jimmy was the biggest science geek in the entire school. Because of that, it resulted in him having smooth, soft hands. The many hours spent on the computer, tinkering with metal tools, and flipping through countless blueprint sheets weren't exactly the kind of activities that "strengthened" the hands.

Despite that though, Cindy still loved them. Even then his hands were somewhat larger than hers, and the way the feel of their hands contrasted…Hers slightly rough from the calluses she's gained over the years from her karate classes and his paper smooth.

But as high school started James Neutron changed, slightly. He wasn't much of a lab dweller anymore and hung out with his friends somewhere else. Though there were still time (several) when the lab was still in use by the usual six person crowd.

Along with that change, the boy genius decided to try something new. He opted to join sports. He tried out for the football and basketball team and found that he was actually pretty good at it.

With him having these two sports to worry about, it wasn't long before his hands changed. But not completely changed. See, despite being involved in two different sports, it didn't mean that Jimmy stopped being a science geek.

Because of that, his hands were somewhere between a jock's and a dork's. It went from being completely smooth and soft to hardening with muscle and getting calloused. Due to his still geeky ways, tinkering on his inventions, his hands weren't as rough as most of the other guys.

They were tough enough to take the physical beating from his sports but yet soft enough to handle his inventions with care.

If she thought that she adored his hands before, Cindy absolutely loved them during high school.

She loved his hands practically swallowed her own, how her hands felt so much softer compared to his, and how she could still sense the "geekyness" in them despite the change.

But the thing that got to her the most was that, despite the physical change in his hands, the feel of his touch never did.

It didn't matter whether his hands were hard as nails or as soft as silk, the way he touched her made her feel like she was someone to be revered, someone to be worshipped; practically a goddess. Like she was his universe. (Which she was.)

In so many words, nothing in the world could compare to being held by James Neutron. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

**Please read and review. I kinda have mixed feelings about this chapter.**


	5. Personality

**It's definitely been forever and a day since I've last updated and I'm sorry for that. There's going to be one more chapter to this fic after this one. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with it for so long =)**

* * *

If there was a non-physical aspect about her boyfriend that completely drew her in, she'd have to say that it would be his personality. It sounds unbelievably cliché, but that was the truth of it all.

The fact that they were so completely different and polar opposites fascinated her, even when they were just starting out their friendship. She had the reputation of being the town's resident hot-head, of being sometimes a bit too passionate and also known for being the type to act before thinking. She wasn't patient, not really, and she was known for arguing first and listening later.

He, on the other hand, was known to be level-headed. He could remain calm in the most stressful of situations—though, it was hard for him not to be, since he caused most of these situations during his younger years—and he was known to be the type to think things through before acting on them. He wasn't easily angered; it definitely took a lot to get him to that point. He was patient, extremely so; and he always listened first, even in a heated argument, he could keep himself at a level where he could hear out the opposing opinion before giving one of his own. He just balanced her out that way.

During the times that she'd get upset or frustrated, he'd be one of the few that would be able to calm her down. If she was going to do something stupid because of some rash decision that she made, he'd be there to stop her and get her to listen to reason.

Then there were sides to his personality that weren't as well known by most; these were the sides that were reserved for the closest people in his life, which of course, included her. He was passionate. So passionate, that there were times when she'd think he was definitely had more of it than her.

She'd see it in him when he worked on his inventions, and she'd be able to see the spark in his eyes as he fully invested his attention into whatever he was working on. Then there were their fights and arguments that happened from time to time. During those times, the passion in his eyes were blazing blue infernos. But, during the times that they weren't arguing or bickering, he'd always have that passion in his eyes whenever he looked at her. It made her feel loved, knowing that someone was passionate about her.

Then there was his majorly protective side. He was protective of her, his family and his friends. He was always subtle in the way that he looked out for all of them. He'd always make small mental notes to the things that made them upset and unknown to them, he'd go confront or fix whatever or whoever it was as soon as he could. Even she had rarely seen this side to him and hadn't known how deep his protectiveness ran until he had gotten suspended for getting in a fight with Butch since the school bully was insulting her.

Jimmy's personality could be divided into what people could see every day and to what only a select few could. Either way, both sides all together made up an amazing person. He cared for people, unconditionally and deeply and he took care of the people that he loved. With a personality that great, it definitely became one of the biggest factors to Cindy falling in love with him.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
